


Lobster and Champagne

by Sevvi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevvi/pseuds/Sevvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after V-Day, Harry is still gone and Merlin sees his chance to make a move on Eggsy. Merlin is determined to make this date perfect, but will Eggsy find the tech wizard as charming as he found his mentor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> A request from AnarchyCox on tumblr.

It took a long time for Merlin to muster up the courage to ask Eggsy on a date. In fact, it had been a year since V-Day… Since, well, Harry. The boy had been grieving and Merlin was not going to deepen the wound by harassing the boy. Merlin tried not to think about the fact that he was asking out the boy who would have been his best friend’s lover. There was no doubt in his mind that the two had strong feelings for each other and, given the time, he was sure they would have acted on them. Merlin just hoped that Harry could forgive him, wherever he was now.

After a particularly long honeypot mission in which Merlin had become well-acquainted with Eggsy’s flirting techniques, the tech wizard finally decided to act upon his feelings for the boy, sure that the way the new agent Galahad acted towards him indicted that he shared some similar feelings for the older man as well. Eggsy had only just returned from the mission when Merlin called upon him under the guise of discussing the mission report the handler had to write up.

Eggsy burst into his office with a smirk before Merlin could even become too nervous about his plan. The newest agent threw down his bags before throwing himself into a plush chair positioned cockeyed to the desk Merlin occupied himself.

“Ya wanted ta see me, Merl?” The handler rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath.

“Yes, well, I wanted to discuss something with ye,” Merlin cleared his throat before continuing, “Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

A moment passed before Eggsy’s grin slowly dissipated. Merlin waited for the response but it never came. The older man could feel his ears becoming flushed in embarrassment. Had he read the boy all wrong? Maybe what he felt for he boy wasn’t returned after all.

“Well, I suppose that’s a no, so you’re free to go, Galahad.” Merlin finally forced out, trying to return to his paperwork.

“No!” Merlin was startled at the sudden outburst by the boy and he looked up just in time to see him leap to his feet, shoving the chair skidding across the wooden floor. Merlin tried not to wince at the screeching sound of wood on wood but rather caught the wild-eyed gaze of Eggsy.

“No,” Eggsy repeated, softer this time. He cleared his throat with an embarrassed cough. “I’d, uh, love ta go wif ya… To dinner.” Eggsy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Merlin stared at the movement, shocked.

“All right,” he said finally. “I’ll pick ye up at 7 then?” Eggsy finally smiled normally, flashing pearly whites. His eyes scrunched up happily and he chuckled low in his throat.

“I’ll be ready.” With that, the boy left the room and Merlin in peace. Merlin released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He rubbed his hands over his face and head. Now, to make reservations and plan out the rest of the night. He wanted everything to be perfect.

The next night, Merlin was nearly late picking up Eggsy after spending well over an hour trying to find something to wear. It had been at least ten years since he had gone on a proper date and he had absolutely no idea what he was doing anymore. Finally, he settled on one of his more causal suits, one that had been tailored perfectly to his older, yet fit physique. The grey suit and bright blue tie provided a stark contrast to each other but he felt he had made the right decision. That was until Eggsy has opened the door to his home, cradling a small child in his arms but still looking absolutely flawless. While Merlin’s suit was fashioned by a typical tailor, Merlin recognized Eggsy’s suit as one fitted by Kingsman. The charcoal complimented Eggsy’s sparkling eyes and the oxfords adorning his feet were shined to the point of practically glowing.

“Gorgeous.” Merlin heard himself say, reaching out to take Eggsy’s hand and press a kiss to the soft skin on the back. Merlin was rewarded with the blossoming of a pink blush over the boy’s pointed nose and cheeks. The wizard didn’t have enough time to be startled by what he himself had said before Eggsy disappeared, handing his sister over to his mother and returning only minutes later. Merlin looped his arm through Eggsy’s and escorted the man to the Kingsman cab, sleek black and tinted windows that added a bit of privacy to the two men inside.

The two men chatted pleasantly about past missions as they were driven downtown to a classy joint that Merlin himself visited regularly, albeit usually alone. Reserving a private space for the two of them had been fairly easily, and using his connections, he had in fact booked the entire restaurant for the hour.

Merlin opened the door for his date, holding his hand out for Eggsy, who took it in his with a pleased smile. Over the past quarter hour, a pretty blush had formed over his cheeks and now the street lights were illuminating the rosiness in such a way that made Merlin shudder. He just wanted to kiss the boy. But, no, as Harry always said, a gentleman was patient.

The couple made their way to the door, which was held open for them by a waiter.

Eggsy quickly noticed the lack of other customers and became perplexed. “Why isn’t…” The boy trailed off.

“I wanted it tae be perfect.” Merlin responded, carefully leading the boy through a path of empty tables to a booth in the back. The tables surrounding them were covered in bouquets of daisies, which Merlin knew was Eggsy’s favorite flower. Candles adorned every other table, giving off a pleasant odor that made the two of them lightheaded. Eggsy became flustered, “Merlin… You did all of this fer me?”

Merlin nodded, “Of course, Eggsy. In the past year and a half, ye’ve become very special to me. I only hope that I can mean the same tae ye.” Eggsy turned to him before they sat, looking up at the taller man coyly from beneath his long, golden lashes.

“Merlin…” Eggsy trailed off, curling his fingers around the older man’s hand. He clutched it tight as he said, “I don’t know what to say. I’m bloody well not worff all of this, you know.” Eggsy smiled, eyes suddenly distant. Merlin frowned, reaching down the cup the boy’s chin and lift his gaze up to his own steely eyes.

“Of course ye are, lad. And you’re worth plenty more. I’d be willing tae show you, if ye’ll give me the chance.” Eggsy finally smiled with his beautiful eyes and leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to Merlin’s cheek. He swiped his fingers over the tingling spot a moment later, curving his fingers behind Merlin’s neck.

“Show me the world, Aladdin.” Eggsy snickered, causing “Aladdin” to roll his eyes. He showed Eggsy to his seat before taking his own.

Not a moment later, a waitress brought them a bottle of expensive champagne and glasses, pouring the bubbly liquid before leaving once more. Eggsy hummed happily at the taste and Merlin took a sip himself.

“So, ah, no menu?” Eggsy asked hesitantly. Merlin shook his head, taking another drink.

“I requested the meals when I made the reservation. I didn’t know what ye’d like, so I ordered a bit of some of the more popular dishes. I, uh, hope that’s all right.” Suddenly Merlin felt a bit awkward. Maybe he’d gone to far to assume that Eggsy would be all right with all of this. Eggsy just nodded though, nursing his drink once more.

They returned to their pleasant small talk, and Eggsy began to talk about little Daisy, who he was clearly infatuated with. The love he had for his sister made Merlin want to swoon. Darling Eggsy had clearly taken his heart without him noticing.

The food arrived not much later, two platters of an array of food that Eggsy had never seen before. The waitress bowed away. Eggsy plucked up his fork and scooped a bit of food from the first bowl. Merlin had to explain the ingredients in each dish to the former chav, but he enjoyed sharing his knowledge with the boy.

Everything was going great until Eggsy reached a plate of various seafood. Eggsy’s eyes suddenly lit up.

“Lobster? I’ve never had any before!” Merlin smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm and showed him how to crack the shell away and reveal the tender meat inside. Eggsy scooped up a piece and spooned it into his mouth. After a moment of thoughtful chewing, complete with a scrunched up face, he swallowed.

“It’s really good!” Merlin chuckled.

“I’m glad ye like it.” Merlin looked down to his own plate, selecting some grilled shrimp for himself. He was just about to place the piece in his mouth when he heard a disturbing noise. He looked up, startled, to see Eggsy’s face turning purple.

Merlin’s utensils clattered onto his plate as he stood abruptly. He rounded the table to his date, curling his fingers under Eggsy’s chin to turn his face towards him. The boy’s lips and throat were swelling.

“Are ye choking, lad?” Eggsy tried to speak but only managed a throaty sound that made Merlin wince. Instead, the boy shook his head. “Are ye allergic?” This time, Eggsy had no response besides the widening of his eyes. “Shit!” Merlin snarled at the waitress who had just arrived, “Call the cab ‘round!”

Merlin tugged the boy out of the booth before scooping him up bridal style. Eggsy was too frightened to complain, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s shoulders and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Merlin brought them out to the Kingsman cab, swiftly tucking the boy inside the vehicle before getting inside himself. “Go!” He shouted at the driver, who was, at this point, already skidding down the street.

Merlin began to comb his fingers through Eggsy’s golden locks soothingly, hushing the whimpers of the boy.

“Try to breathe, my boy.” Eggsy turned his face into Merlin’s shoulders, becoming more and more dizzy by the minute. The cab was weaving in and out of traffic with ease and they quickly arrived to the shop. Merlin lifted Eggsy down to the train and they were at headquarters in less then five minutes. But, was he going to make it time?

Kingsman doctors greeted them but shooed Merlin away while they wheeled Eggsy away, who had long since passed out. Merlin tried to argue but when he knew he would get nowhere, ordered one of the nurses to contact him when Eggsy was well enough to be seen and trudged to his office to wait.

What felt like hours later, he was finally buzzed down to medical to see his date. The boy’s face had finally returned to normal, but he was still resting in bed, exhausted from the whole ordeal. He smiled weakly when he saw Merlin enter and the sight tore the older man’s heart in two.

He sighed heavily as he took a seat at Eggsy’s side, cupping one of the boy’s gun-calloused palms in his. He laid another gentle kiss on the soft skin on the back before rubbing it against his cheek.

“I’m so sorry, Eggsy. I just wanted everything to be perfect fer ye.” Eggsy frowned, yanking his hand away from Merlin and startling him. Instead, he placed his hand over the top of Merlin’s and tugged it to his lips, brushing his mouth over his knuckles in an almost-kiss.

“Merlin, everyfin about tonight were a dream. How could you ‘ave known? I didn’t even know meself.” Eggsy chuckled and reached up with his other hand to cup Merlin’s cheek, bringing him closer. Eggsy leaned up and for a solid second, Merlin thought his heart would stop.

Then, Eggsy’s perfect, full lips pressed to his and his world seemed to light up like fireworks. The nails on Eggsy’s hands dug into the back of his neck, pulling him even tighter to him so Merlin fell out of his seat and knelt at Eggsy’s bedside, allowing the kiss to deepen. The boy sighed into his mouth when he licked his way inside, rubbing his hand over Eggsy’s neck and shoulder, pushing the gown out of the way. Merlin pulled away from the kiss to get to Eggsy’s revealed skin, biting and sucking little purple hickeys into the tender skin. Eggsy made a noise that went straight to Merlin’s groin, pulling him out of the stupor as he finally remembered where he was.

Finally, Merlin sat back, curling his fingers into Eggsy’s soft hair and catching his eye. Eggsy smiled dazedly at him, causing Merlin’s heart to stutter over a beat. God, was he taken with the boy.

“Thank you, Merlin, fer a perfect night.” Merlin merely smiled and dipped down to press another gentle kiss to Eggsy’s soft lips.

“Anything for ye.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Eggsy attempt number two at the perfect date.

A few weeks had passed since the failed date and Merlin still wasn't sure how to ask Eggsy out again... Or if he even should. The two of them had been very busy; Eggsy had taken on more missions than usual and although he said that it was because he felt he needed to make up for nearly being taken out by a damn lobster, Merlin still had a sneaking suspicion that maybe the boy was avoiding him. Well, as much as the boy could avoid his own handler. Did he regret kissing Merlin?

The older man shook his head, jostling the thoughts away. No, Eggsy may be as stubborn as a mule, but he wasn't foolhardy. The boy always thought his actions through. 

With Eggsy taking on all these missions, Merlin was up to his neck in unwritten mission reports. Eggsy wasn't very good at providing all the details so the ever-obsessive handler had taken it upon himself to write out the mission details himself. It may be twice the work for him but it was a distraction and at least he knew they would be done correctly this way.

Speaking of mission reports, Merlin was in the middle of typing one up as he went back through Eggsy's glasses footage when someone knocked on the door. Without looking up, he called his guest inside. He knew it was Eggsy, the boy was practically the only one who visited him in his office. The others would typically just page him when they needed his assistance.

"Take a seat, lad. I'm almost finished here." Eggsy complied, pulling up his favorite plush chair to the edge of Merlin's desk, swinging his legs over the arm and making himself comfortable. Merlin ignored the tapping of Eggsy's fingers as he played with his phone and tried to focus on finishing up the report. He emailed a copy to the new Arthur after he gave it a once-over and then sat back in his chair, stretching until his joints popped pleasantly. Merlin sighed heavily and looked at Eggsy, who was still focused on the screen of his Kingsman-issued device.

"Kingsman property is not for playing games on." Merlin snarked. Eggsy half-smiled, chuckling softly, but closed out of whatever app he was fiddling with and tucked his phone back into his trousers pocket. "What did you need, Galahad?" Merlin steepled his fingers, lowering his chin to rest on the points.

"I'd like to return the favor." Merlin rose a brow in question but Eggsy just continued, "Would you like to go on a date with me this Sunday?"

Merlin sat back, his mouth gaping open for a moment before he collected himself. He was shocked, to say the least. He honestly hadn't expected Eggsy to ask him on a date. Merlin definitely hadn't given up on courting the boy but he had been way to busy with all the recent paperwork to plan out another date.

Eggsy waited patiently for a response, smile just barely revealing a hint of sparkling teeth. Merlin nodded subtly but then coughed out, "Of course. What time should I be ready?"

Eggsy stood up, fixing the lines of his suit by smoothing his hands over the bullet-proof fabric before looking back to Merlin. His eyes shone happily. "Noon. Dress comfortably." Then, the boy left without another word, the door clicking shut behind him.

Merlin groaned, dropping his suddenly heavy head onto his desk. His pens rolled away at the gust of wind the movement made and papers flurried up into the air. Merlin gathered his composure and returned to his work, not allowing himself to dwell on the upcoming date. He knew Eggsy would make the date wonderful, so there was no real need to worry. So, why was Merlin so nervous?

Merlin's anxiety peaked that weekend as he stood in the mirror and over looked his attire; a simple plaid button-up with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his muscled arms. Merlin may not go into the field much but he worked out to stay fit. Khaki colored trousers hugged his slim legs, accentuating each curve of his knees and shins. Merlin had to admit he looked damn good, but his heart still fluttered noiselessly in his chest. What if it went all wrong again? Maybe the world was trying to tell him that they just weren't meant to be together. Or maybe Harry was cursing them from beyond the grave.

The thought made Merlin smirk. Leave it to Harry fucking Hart to haunt the two of them after death, the bastard. But no, Merlin knew that the date couldn't go any worse than it had last time so the least Merlin could do was relax and enjoy whatever the boy had planned for him.

The ring of his doorbell interrupted his thoughts. Merlin took a deep breath, smoothing out the wrinkles of his shirt before making his way to the door. 

Opening it revealed a primly dressed Eggsy holding a bouquet of various flowers. The boy blushed when he met Merlin's eyes and thrust the bouquet forward into Merlin's arms. Merlin looked down to see an array of colors, a rainbow of flowering plants.

"Ya didn't seem the type to like traditional roses so I had Daise pick some flowers from the garden her and mum have been workin' on this spring." Merlin couldn't help but smile and thanked the boy before returning inside to vase the flowers before they dried up.

Once he had arranged the flowers to his liking on the dining table, he returned to his date whose cheeks were flushing beautifully. Merlin leant down to press a gentle kiss over the rosy skin and he swore he could feel the heat Eggsy let off. Eggsy made a little gasping noise but accepted the kiss happily and guided Merlin down the walkway.

"It isn't far from 'ere and I thought you might enjoy a little walk." Eggsy stopped before the gateway and scooped up a picnic basket and a plush blanket. Then, he escorted Merlin out of his yard and turned down the street towards the park.

Merlin hadn't visited the park in years, not since his schnauzer had passed, but he knew from his daily trip to work that it was still there. They reached the green field in no time, but Eggsy wound his fingers in tight with Merlin's and guided him to a secluded part of the park underneath the shade of a circle of trees. Merlin could see the pond in the distance but beyond that, they were hidden away from the rest of the park visitors.

Eggsy laid out the blanket carefully and took a seat on one corner, laying out their meal for the afternoon. Merlin settled down beside his date and plucked up a sandwich for himself, cut into triangles. Eggsy blushed again.

"Daisy insisted on cuttin' the sandwiches just how mum does it for 'er." Eggsy poured each of them a glass of homemade lemonade which Merlin sipped on happily. The sun dipped through the treetops and shone on their faces. Eggsy turned his face up to the warmth, closing his eyes and smiling softly.

"I take my sister 'ere all the time but I've never 'ad the chance to really enjoy it 'til now." They finished their meals and Merlin laid out on the blanket. Eggsy copied his actions and Merlin caught his fingers with Eggsy when he stretched out beside him. The older man watched Eggsy, watched the way his eyes glowed bright in the afternoon sun, the way his skin freckled under the heat. He just couldn't help it; the man rolled over and pressed against Eggsy's side. Before Eggsy could even react, he leaned down and kissed the boy.

His lips tasted like a hint of mayonnaise but they were soft and pleasant, just like the rest of him. Eggsy tried to curl up into the kiss but Merlin only pushed him back down, rolling on top of him to straddle his hips. His knees pressed into the boys hips but he tenderly linked their fingers together and pulled the boy's hands over his head until they rested in the grass. Eggsy looked up at him when he broke the kiss, and Merlin finally saw it. Love shone in his eyes, and he knew Eggsy saw it in his eyes too.

So he turned back down to the boy, recapturing his lips in a more passionate kiss. Their tongues danced messily and Merlin groaned when Eggsy rolled his hips up and he could feel how hard the boy was through his jeans.

Without even thinking, he released one of the boy's hands and palmed Eggsy's erection through his jeans. Eggsy broke away from the kiss for a moment to throw his head back and moan but he immediately latched onto Merlin's corded neck to suck and nibble possessive marks into the skin.

Merlin quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the Kingsman agent's trousers and delved his fingers inside the briefs underneath. He curled his hand around the throbbing mass and Eggsy moaned against his neck.

"C'mon Merlin, please." Merlin smirked and tilted his head to give Eggsy better access before he began to pump Eggsy. He couldn't get a good grip inside the boy's jeans so he sat up, tugging them over the agent's plump arse just enough to get access to his erection. When he saw the way Eggsy was completely wrecked, he couldn't stop himself from kneeling between the younger man's spread legs and pressing a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to the head of his penis.

Eggsy bit his lip to stop himself from moaning, turning his head to press his face into the blanket. His hands pulled at the blades of grass in his reach. Merlin looked up into the agent's eyes for just a moment before swallowing his cock whole. Eggsy was just fast enough to bite into his fist to stop the whine that tore from his throat. His hips thrust up, gagging Merlin who hurriedly pushed the boy's hips back down into the plush blanket.

Merlin slowly bobbed his head up and down, swallowing as he reached the root and swirling his tongue around the head as he reached the top. It wasn't long before the boy was reaching his peak and when Merlin pressed his thumb just so against his clenching hole, Eggsy came fast and hard down his throat, thrusting into his mouth and arching his back beautifully.

Merlin swallowed his load before tucking Eggsy back into his pants and crawling up to sit beside him. He combed his fingers through the luscious blonde locks while Eggsy tried to regain his breath.

Finally, Eggsy asked, "Wot would ya like me ta do fer you?"

Merlin only chuckled and said, "You'll get me next time, lad."

Eggsy smiled back at him and responded, "I like the sound a that."

**Author's Note:**

> Might make another chapter where the date goes well and ends up with something more than a kiss.
> 
> Please let me know if you'd be interested in reading that in the comments (:


End file.
